Turco
:Not to be confused with the shipwright of the real Straw Hat Pirates, Franky. Fake Franky is a member of the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates masquerading as Franky. Appearance Fake Franky is a tall, skinny man with a long neck, thick lips and no chin. He wears a flowered shirt and a haircut similar to the real Franky of two years in his past, but otherwise has no resemblance to the real thing. He wears sunglasses and is seen smoking a cigarette. While the real Franky always wears a speedo and keeps his shirt open, Fake Franky is seen wearing regular pants and has his shirt buttoned up (in retrospect his fashion sense being the exact opposite of the original). Personality Fake Franky, as a member of the Impostor Straw Hats, uses the reputation of the real crew to intimidate others. He was oddly dismissive of Usopp despite being hit by one of his attacks at the time. Upon the truth coming out, he was discovered to be very cowardly, begging Caribou for mercy. Abilities and Powers It seemed that his task within the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates was to keep track of information, such as who they have recruited. Fake Franky was never seen fighting or wielding a weapon, though he seems to have at least some endurance as he was able to stand up after being attacked by carnivorous plants and being struck by a massive lightning bolt, although wounded. He has a weak will as he easily fainted from Luffy's haki. Typical for a fraud, he is very weak as he was easily brought to his knees by the Caribou Pirates. History Fake Franky was first seen in charge of taking down the names of the pirate crews who wanted to join the Impostor Straw Hat's ranks. When his crew advanced on Nami for rejecting their invitation, they were attacked by a large carnivorous plant created by Usopp's pop greens. He was then seen being surprised that Usopp was the man Nami was waiting for, just before their crew was struck by a massive lighting bolt created by Nami. Fake Franky is later seen watching his captain, Fake Luffy, accidentally shoots a couple he mistook for Usopp and Nami and then being knocked over by the real Monkey D. Luffy. When Fake Luffy tries to shoot the real Luffy, Fake Franky and the other imposter Straw Hats present with him are subdued by the real Luffy's Haki. He is soon woken up by Fake Zoro and Fake Sanji. He shivers from the after-effects of Luffy's Haki. He is then seen in Grove 46 with the other Imposter Straw Hats as Fake Luffy gives his speech to their new recruits. When Demalo Black was found out to be a fake he was seen running away with the rest of the crew out of fear of being beaten up by the recruits. When the real Luffy is revealed he starts foaming at the mouth due to shock. Fake Franky and the other Impostor Straw Hats (save Black, Cocoa, and fake Chopper) somehow escaped the battle but are being held captive by Caribou and Coribou. The fakes beg for their lives as Coribou prepares to bury them alive. As Caribou and his crew later disembarked to hunt down the real Straw Hats, Fake Franky is presumed to be dead, having been buried alive. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Impostor Straw Hat Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Smokers Category:Conjectural-Titled Articles Category:Antagonists